marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1980s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1980s. 1980 *Hope van Dyne, daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, is born.Ant-Man January 25th *Ego returns for the third and final time to be with Meredith Quill.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 March 31st *Meredith Quill, approximately 8 weeks pregnant with her son, rides in a car with Ego in Missouri. He takes her to see his seedling, and she happily embraces him.In Guardians of the Galaxy, it is shown that the Kidnapping of Peter Quill was "1988," and then the Battle of Morag was "26 years later." The Battle of Morag is dated as August 1, 2014, ideally putting the Kidnapping of Peter Quill around August 1, 1988. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, it is shown that Ego and Meredith spent a day together in "1980," and then the Battle on Sovereign was "34 years later." The Battle on Sovereign is dated as October 17, 2014, ideally putting this scene around October 17, 1980. However, Quill is at least 8 years old at his kidnapping, plus realistically at least two weeks to keep his mother's death clear from his birthday. At a realistic maximum, Meredith Quill is 8 weeks pregnant in the 1980 scene, putting at least 30 weeks between that scene and Peter's birth. If the 1980 scene were October 17th, the earliest Peter could be born is May 15, 1981. If the 1988 scene were August 1st, the latest Peter could be born is July 18, 1980. The average of these two dates is December 15, 1980, putting the date of the 1980 scene as May 19th, and the 1988 scene as December 29th. Peter's clothing at his kidnapping indicates the 1988 scene should not be any earlier than early-to-mid-November. So with that at the latest date of November 10, 1988, this would put Peter's birthday around October 27, 1980, and the 1980 scene at March 31, 1980. This is all somewhat corroborated by James Gunn in a Twitter post. April ]] *Carl Lucas is born.In You Know My Steez, a flashback is shown of Willis training Carl at boxing. In the background is a notice about an event coming up on "Friday November 15" (which would be 1996) and then "Monday 6-10 January" (1997), placing this around early November 1996. It is shown in Take It Personal that in May of whichever year (it refers to the car being a "1993" model, so at least 1994 or 1995 to refer to it as such), when Willis was 18 and Carl was 17, they stole a 1993 corvette. It can be assumed, considering the fact that the actors already look older than 16 and 18 in the November 1996 flashback and Mike Colter's age at the times of filming suggesting Luke would have turned 17 around the early 1990s, as well as the way the brothers' story is told, it can be assumed that they stole the car in the first May after the November 1996 flashback, May 1997. In Take It Personal, Luke says, "He was 2 years older than me," and in Now You're Mine, Willis says, "And everything was good until the preacher's wife, 2 years later, had a baby boy." With the paper saying they are 17 and 18 in May 1997, it can be assumed that they are about 1 year and 10 months apart in age, with Carl having just turned 17 and Willis about to turn 19, placing their dates of birth in April 1980 and June 1978 respectively.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It PersonalLuke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez 10th *Ego leaves Earth one final time, realizing he has to return to his planet, and has nearly been gone too long. He knows that if he were to return for a fourth time, he would choose never to leave, which he cannot allow of himself, and reluctantly plants a cancerous tumour in Meredith to kill her in approximately 8 years' time. May 21st *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Captain America: Civil War October *Peter Quill, son of Meredith Quill and Ego, is born. 26th *'' '' is released in the United States of America. Peter Quill became a fan of the game later in his life. , , , [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086190/releaseinfo?ref_=tt_ql_dt_2 Return of the Jedi release date] December 24th * dies. 1981 January 20th * becomes President of the United States. file]] May 19th *Georges Batroc is born in Marseille, France.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 22nd *Pop, Cornell Stokes, and Fredo Diaz are photographed by Jamel Shabazz.From the various references to past events, characters' ages in relation to events, rough dates, and timespans, as well as the actors' ages, past dates referred to in Luke Cage: Season 1 work out as explained here. 31st *Pop is arrested for his crimes on the streets of Harlem. This is the last time he sees Reva Connors, now aged 5, for 32 years. June 25th *King Azzuri of Wakanda dies and is succeeded by his son, T'Chaka.In Black Panther, it is shown that T'Chaka's reign lasted 35 years. With his death dated to June 22, 2016 (see references on 2016), taking into account the possibility of the simple math of "2016 - 1981 = 35" as well, a weighted average for 35 years prior gives approximately June 25, 1981.Black Panther July in 2015]] *Bert Hunter, Pop's son is born. *HYDRA causes the beginning of the early 1980s recession. September 4th * is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Doctor Strange 28th *'Assassination of Pistol Pete': Pistol Pete is killed by Cottonmouth under the orders of Mama Mabel.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest 1982 March *Misty Knight is born.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets April 4th *Maria Hill is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: PilotMaria Hill's Badge May *The franchise begins, with the release of the first toyline. Peter Quill became a fan of the franchise later in his life. July/August *JT James is born in Brisbane, Australia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments September 26th ]] *The television series airs its first episode in the United States of America. Peter Quill became a fan later in his life, and would tell the other children that actor David Hasselhoff was his father. October *Blackagar Boltagon is born to Agon and Rynda, becoming the heir to the throne of Attilan.Serinda Swan says that Black Bolt went through Terrigenesis at 14, and that Medusa "was the only one that was brave enough to walk into a room where, with one breath, he could kill her, and from 14 they build this language together, so there's this like, there's this bond between them." This means they met at age 14, both around the same age. Based on a weighted average working with this information, Anson Mount, Serinda Swan, Eme Ikwuakor, Iwan Rheon, and Isabelle Cornish's ages at the middle of filming for Inhumans: Season 1, working back from when it is set, as well as Lofton Show, Aidan Fiske, and Leila Bootsma's ages at the middle of filming for the show, the characters' dates of birth would be Black Bolt around October 1982, Medusa around April 1983, Gorgon around May 1985, Maximus around June 1985, and Crystal around September 1991, with Black Bolt and Medusa meeting when Medusa is nearly 14½ and Black Bolt is about to turn 15, in September 1997. To see the maths and calculations, check here.Inhumans: 1.01: The First Chapter - Behold…The Inhumans!Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer 27th *'' '' is released by , containing the song .Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine November *The early 1980s recession, instigated by HYDRA, draws to a close. December 8th *Onika Tanya Maraj, later known as , is born. 1983 January 7th ]] *Grant Ward is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot February 9th *'' '' is released as a single by . April *Medusalith Amaquelin is born to Quelin and Ambur. May 13th *Gordon undergoes Terrigenesis. The transformation deprives him of his eyes, but grants him teleportation and force field projecting abilities.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks 25th *'' '' is released in the United States of America, introducing the character of , who became a favorite of Phil Coulson's.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan June *Erik Stevens is born to N'Jobu, brother of King T'Chaka of Wakanda, and his American wife, who he met on a War Dogs assignment in Oakland, California.Based on a weighted calculation from Michael B. Jordan's age at the time of filming Black Panther and working back from his scenes, and from Seth Carr's age at the time of filming Black Panther and working back from his scenes. The calculations for these dates and the dates that flashbacks are set are all relative to each other, and can be found in detail here. 3rd *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 14th *Akela Amador is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy December 9th *'' '' is released.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1984 February 17th *The movie , starring , is released theatrically in the United States of America, creating a lasting impression on a young Peter Quill for years to come. April 7th *To test his EMP Communication Device on , Hank Pym uses his Ant-Man Suit to shrink to their size. The ants disobey his orders and chase him with the intention of causing him bodily harm. * While Pym ran from the ants, they encounter a that was more determined to attack. Pym manages to get the bullet ants to work with him to stop the centipede.Ant-Man: Larger Than Life 15th *Aaron Davis is born.Spider-Man: Homecoming October 26th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime November 21st *Donald Blake is born.Donald Blake's Birth Date - November 21, 1984 22nd *Natasha Romanoff is born. December 30th * is born. 1985 ]] *Calvin Johnson opens up a clinic in China, where he meets Jiaying.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy *Calvin Johnson marries Jiaying. * is formed.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures , , , , , , , , , , ''Sometimes the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. *'' '' are first released to the public.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos February *Matt Murdock is born.Matt starting college is dated to fall 2003 (see other references), which would imply he was around 18 at the time, suggesting he was born between September 1, 1984 and August 31, 1985. Matt says in Stick that he was "9" when he was blinded, which is dated to July 19, 1994 (see other references), which would mean he was born between July 20, 1984 and July 19, 1985. Overall, this would mean he was born between September 1, 1984 and July 19, 1985, the midpoint of which would be February 1985, with his 30th birthday being several days after the end of Season 1 on February 14, 2015.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick April 17th *Lincoln Campbell is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension May *Gorgon Petragon is born.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land June *Maximus Boltagon is born to Agon and Rynda. 29th *Since the moment he was born, Kevin Thompson quickly developed a serious brain malfunction which required a great deal of treatment. Thompson spent much of his young life going through seemingly never ending tests alongside extremely painful treatments which included injections into the back of his neck by his parents Albert and Louise. On June 29, 1985, his parents filmed one of several videos of the results of their test on him. October *Jessica Jones is born.In AKA Take a Bloody Number, it is shown that the medical bills for Jessica following her family's car crash are from "04/13/00", meaning the crash was in April 2000, presumably leaving for an Easter holiday. In AKA You're a Winner!, it is shown that the least time the Jones family updated Jessica's height on the height chart was at "Jessica 14 yrs", and in AKA WWJD?, Kilgrave discusses how he returned everything to how the family left it on the day of the crash, and says, "Just imagine little 14-year-old you." With her being 14 in April 2000, this would mean she was born around October 1985.Jessica Jones: 1.12: Take a Bloody Number 31st *The Thompsons film the results of tests on their son, Kevin again. Eventually, he developed the power to control people's minds and make them do as he commanded with ease.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin 1986 January *Chico Diaz is born.Brian 'Sene' Marc was born in February 1986, with the middle of filming for Luke Cage: Season 1 being December 2015. Chico's scenes are set in November 2015, so working back, he would have been born around January 1986. In Moment of Truth, Chico says, "father walked out on me and moms when I was 9," placing this around July 1995. February 12th *Trevor Slattery's mother dies.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King April 26th *' ': The Hand causes the destruction of the city of , which is later covered up as a nuclear disaster.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon May 14th *S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates the Bermuda Triangle and solves the mysteries that lurked in the region.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here June *Tony Stark makes Dum-E in his father's workshop.Iron Man 11th *The film is released in the United States of America.Spider-Man: Homecoming August 26th *Stark Industries designs the Blueprints of the Bus for S.H.I.E.L.D.Bus Blueprints September 19th *Ward Meachum is born.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies''In ''The Mistress of All Agonies, Harold Meachum enters the passcode for a Rand Enterprises door, remembering it to be "Ward's birthday." He enters "091986", meaning Ward's birthday is 09/19/86 - September 19, 1986. In Snow Gives Way, Ward says, "I was 15 when Rands died." This definitively places the air crash between September 19, 2001 and September 18, 2002. 1987 January *Anton Vanko returns to Moscow from his exile in Siberia following 's calls for democratization.Iron Man 2 April 2nd ]] *The dark overlord Thanos adopts, after killing their families, two alien girls as his daughters, a Zehoberei called Gamora and a Luphomoid who goes under the name Nebula. Under the tutelage of Thanos' ally, Ronan the Accuser, the adopted daughters become Galaxy-Class Killers and elite assassins under Thanos' employ.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude''The ''Marvel Cinematic Universe follows a general real time policy in most of Phase Two - set when the media is released when suitable. 4th *In East Berlin, a man is chased down and caught by radicals dressed as HYDRA soldiers.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 1 5th *In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym is asked for the shrinking Pym Particles by Howard Stark to stop a group of radicals who had reverse-engineered HYDRA technology. Pym tells Stark that the only person who will use the particles is Pym himself. Peggy Carter backs Pym on the idea and trains him so that he will be prepared on the field. He then heads on his way to Berlin to stop the radicals. 7th *Pym begins his mission in Berlin using his Ant-Man Suit. Having shrunken down to about the size of an ant, Pym is able to easily break into the facility. Unfortunately, a guard dog finds Pym. ]] *'Infiltration into East Berlin': Pym comes up with an immediate plan that helps him escape the dog. He soon finds a flying ant and rides on it in order to find the radicals more easily. All he finds though are the blueprints for a HYDRA weapon. He soon hears screams and follows them to find HYDRA operatives testing on a man. In order to stop the tests, Hank jumps onto the shoulders of one of the soldiers and makes him think he is going insane by speaking into his ear. Pym then causes a small explosion in the lab, startling all who were present. He also frees the prisoner and defeats all the soldiers in the room.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 2 9th *Having returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym explains what happened during his time in Berlin to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. 24th *Miles Lydon is born. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress May 28th and Gamora engage in fierce combat]] *During a dangerous training scenario on Dervani, under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser and Thanos, Nebula and Gamora engage each other in fierce combat in a competition to retrieve a data ingot for Ronan. The girls are evenly matched and their fight leads them to a cliff, where Gamora tosses Nebula over. Nebula is severely injured in the fall, and is forced to undergo cybernetic augmentations. As she is repaired, Thanos openly expresses his disappointment on her, lecturing her on the limits of weakness. June 5th *Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class.Iron Man 16th *King T'Chaka of Wakanda spends time with his young son, T'Challa. Nearly 30 years later, T'Challa would recall this moment with his father as he entered the Ancestral Plane.Based on a weighted calculation from Atandwa Kani's age at the time of filming Black Panther and working forward from T'Chaka's calculated date of birth, and from Ashton Tyler's age at the time of filming Black Panther and working forward from T'Challa's calculated date of birth. The calculations for these dates and the characters' dates of birth are all relative to each other, and can be found in detail here. 17th * is born. July and the Wasp]] *Hank Pym, using his Ant-Man Suit and Janet van Dyne in her Wasp Suit, try to disarm a Soviet ICBM to save many lives. With there being no other way to disarm it, Janet turns her suit's regulator off to make herself small enough to enter the missile. She manages to turn the missile off, at the cost of shrinking indefinitely, supposedly leading to her death. Due to his loss, Pym stores his suit and sends his daughter Hope off to boarding school. This causes a strain in their relationship.Ant-Man 30th *Meredith and Peter Quill spend some time together lying in a field, listening to music and enjoying each other's company. August 19th *Leo Fitz is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Deleted Scene September 11th *Jemma Simmons is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 1988 May 9th *After Kevin Thompson uses his powers to control his mother Louise and make her burn her own face with an iron, she and her husband Albert leave their home in England, forced to abandon their 10-year-old son for the safety of all three involved. July 2nd *Daisy Johnson is born to Calvin Johnson and Jiaying in a small Chinese village in the Hunan Province.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda October 3rd *Rakim Mayers, later known as , is born.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep November 10th *Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers are hired by Peter Quill's father to bring Peter to him.Guardians of the Galaxy come for Peter Quill]] *'Kidnapping of Peter Quill': Meredith Quill dies from terminal illness. Her son, Peter Quill, flees from the hospital in sadness only to be abducted by the Ravagers. December 1st * is born.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena 1989 January 20th * leaves the office of President of the United States as is sworn in.Avengers: Age of Ultron March after decades in prison]] *After serving 44 years of his life sentence in the Rat, Werner Reinhardt is set free by Alexander Pierce.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury: Over "25 Years Ago". *Men claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but who were in truth members of HYDRA, go to China to Calvin Johnson's clinic and demand that Jiaying be handed over. Johnson and Jiaying resist, but their efforts are in vain, as she is kidnapped nonetheless. He then leaves his daughter Daisy among people he trusts, and sets off to search for his beloved wife. *Werner Reinhardt is brought to his old base in Austria by a group of HYDRA Operatives. In this base, HYDRA is holding the elders of a Chinese village in the Hunan Province, including Jiaying, whom Reinhardt recognizes as the same woman he wanted to experiment on 44 years earlier. After noticing Jiaying had not aged in all these years, he experiments on her body, trying to discover what made her special. In the process, Jiaying is supposedly killed. After the experiments, he tells his men to dispose of her corpse. With the results of the experiments, he turns his body back to how it was in 1945. Reinhardt changes his name to Daniel Whitehall and loses his German accent. *Calvin Johnson travels to Austria in search of his wife, Jiaying. He finds her body in a forest. Johnson refuses to allow his beloved wife to die and puts her body back together by using his medical skills. *Calvin Johnson concocts a formula which makes him stronger, but also much more volatile. discovering his wife's corpse.]] *'Massacre in Hunan': Calvin Johnson and Jiaying return to the Chinese village in the Hunan Province in search of their daughter, Daisy. After finding out she was rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Jiaying has Johnson help her kill the entire village so she can heal, absorbing their lives with her Inhuman powers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two *Daisy is designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to the United States of America, while each member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is hunted down and killed by Johnson. **Only Agent Richard Lumley survives and Daisy is placed in the Saint Agnes Orphanage, where she is given the name Mary Sue Poots. The girl eventually grows up to adopt the name "Skye". *In an attempt to find his daughter, Calvin Johnson comes across a gifted individual, Wendell Levi. With Levi, Johnson was able to look at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, but could not find Daisy on it. With all his attempts failed, Johnson returns to his wife.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us *Jiaying divorces Calvin Johnson after the loss of their daughter. Johnson later changes his surname to Zabo. April 23rd *Skye's medical exam is classified by S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress June ]] *Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D., after discovering that the organization attempted to replicate his technology. September 27th *Yondu Udonta teaches Peter Quill how to use a blaster. References Category:Timeline